


The Pick-Up

by isurvivednycnotspace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: According to Plan fanfiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Older Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent, Time Travel, fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isurvivednycnotspace/pseuds/isurvivednycnotspace
Summary: Allison's godfather comes to pick her up from her school. Chaos ensues when he realizes who she is actually dating.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Kate Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 334





	The Pick-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [According to plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490537) by [FeelingsDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/pseuds/FeelingsDusk). 



> Everyone assume that S1 shenanigans happened like it did except it was some random rogue alpha and somehow Isaac, Erica and Boyd are a part of the original group.

Stiles was leaning on his car, a Bugatti Chiron, ignorant of the school bell ringing and teenagers pouring out of the school building into the parking area. He was also ignorant of all the stares, the double takes and the whispering around him. His smartphone – and wasn’t that relieving, finally having a smartphone – held his entire attention.

It wasn’t until a squeal of _Stiles_ reached his ears when he looked up, just in time for an Allison shaped koala to jump on him, almost making him fall down and hug him to the point of nearly suffocating him. He held her just as tightly and whispered, “Hey, Lissy,” ever so softly.

An _ahemmm_ brought them out of their hug and she stood beside him, saying, “I missed you, you’re finally here.”

He turned to look at all of them when another body crashed into him. He said, “Hey Cora. How are you doing?”

She said, “I am doing just fine, old man.” Then, her eyes narrowed, “Why are you here?”, are her next words.

Stiles pouts, “Can’t I come and see you, my favorite little Hale and you, my favorite little Argent?”

“Your favorite Argent is Aunt Kate, don’t even try to deny that,” Allison said before he could even deny it.

“And you’re favorite Hale is Derek,” Cora butts in.

His mouth clicked shut and he looked over the entire parking lot and the group of teenagers surrounding them. He looks at them, assessing them and then he looks at his niece again.

He tells her, “What a colorful group of friends you have here, Lissy,” quirking an eyebrow.

Allison turned to him in surprise, “Are you sure this is the best place to talk about this?”

He said, in a deceptively calm voice, “Do you think I will ever compromise your safety, Lissy dear?”

With an _of course not_ , Allison turns back to her friends who looked bewildered at the sight of an extremely handsome man who looks like he is in his late 20s, which is a lie, he is in his mid-40s. Scott looks like a kicked puppy, the other Stiles and Lydia look calculatingly at the older guy, Jackson is doing an amazing imitation of a gaping goldfish, Erica and Danny are unashamedly staring at the new guy while Boyd and Isaac look profoundly bored.

Allison then says, “Everyone meet Stiles Argent, my dad’s older brother and my godfather.”

Scott’s exhale of relief was audible and there were light chuckles around them about it.

The older Stiles in that moment, narrowed his eyes at Scott and asked, “Is there _anything_ you want to tell me, honey?”

It was asked to Allison who nervously chuckles and replies, “Uncle Stiles, that is Scott… my …”

“Your… what?”

“My… boyfriend.”

“…”

“I know what you’re going to say-”

“No, you don’t know. If it wasn’t clear already, and if you don’t know it, he has a furry little problem, don’t you Simon?”

“His name is Scott.”

She then introduces them. The redhead is Lydia, the goldfish is Jackson, scarf guy is Isaac, the blonde is Erica, the hulking mass of a body-builder is Boyd, the guy who is still staring at him is Danny and the lanky guy at the end is Stiles.

Stiles stares at the other Stiles and after assessing him for a few tense moments, he offers his hand to the younger boy.

Stiles stares at this older guy and takes up his proffered hand.

The tension ebbs away and Allison turns around to look at him, “How did the mission go?”

“How do you think it went?”

“You’re back early. You’re 3 months early. Your mission was 4 months long.”

“I know, 200 wild wendigos aren’t enough for me, me and Kate got rid of them 3 weeks ago and decided to go trekking. Then your dad called with a rogue alpha problem a week ago and we ran back here as soon as we could but, it seems as if you solved it. I have got to say, I am impressed, one of you came up with a Molotov Cocktail and actually successfully made it. I didn’t know anyone other than me who could do it.”

Cora once again butts in, “Stop being so cocky. We have Uncle Peter for that.” Stiles looks at her consideringly and nods.

“Anyway,” he continues, “does mama, know about your dalliance with this interesting young man?”

Allison pales and goes, “She is fine with yours, she will be fine with mine as well.”

“Mine is as old as you are, brat.”

There is a cough of _hypocrite_ from Cora.

“That’s it. I am calling her right now, you brats.”

He pulls out his phone from his pocket and dials a number. As soon as it picks up, he says, “Hey mama.”

_“What do you want Stiles?”_

“That was rude. I thought I was your favorite child.”

_“My favorite child is Chris because he gave me a grandchild.”_

“You hate children.”

_“That’s beside the point. Tell me why have you disturbed me.”_

“Lissy has a paramour.”

_“Firstly, she isn’t allowed to date. Secondly, why is this the first time I have heard of it. And, thirdly, I want to meet them. Invite them tonight.”_

“Her boyfriend has a fursona.”

_“Give her the phone.”_

“Here. She wants to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to her. You talk to her,” gripes Allison.

“You are the one with a furry boyfriend.”

“You also have a furry boyfriend and don’t lie, you love Peter.”

This is the moment that Danny finally finds his voice. “Peter. As in Peter Hale?” At the other guy’s nod, he bursts out, “You’re telling me that the two of the hottest older guys in this goddamned county are dating each other!?”

Cora taking advantage of his distress tells him, “They are always all over each other. You should see them at their house. Constantly kissing and their PDA is super gross.”

Stiles having recovered from his and Allison’s conversation looks at his phone to see that Alexandrine has hung up and he looks at Allison with something akin to fear.

He turns to them, “Okay, so I am going to have my ass beat by my mama, you three,” he points to Scott, Allison and Cora, “are coming with me.”

Cora already opening the car, sits in the backseat. She says, “Are Derek and Laura coming?”

Stiles nods, “Mother dear is coming with Uncle Alex. Kate has shanghaied Chris into coming so he is bringing Vic to show that he is coming willingly and that he was not coerced into doing it. Shawn, here, is going to get the full inquisition and will get vetted. Mama is already running a full background check, I have already run a magical check and when we get home, uncle Alex will run a personality check. Nothing less for my goddaughter.”

Scott who is paling by the minute says, very nervously, “Can I call my mom?”

Stiles nods, “Sure, call her.”

“Now, in the car. We have to reach asap before a sniper gets to me.”

“Wait. _What?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> A very sincere thank you to FeelingsDusk for allowing me to use her character arcs and post this.  
> And a thank you to you for reading it.


End file.
